


La peur de l'abandon

by Elwing7021



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Mutilation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwing7021/pseuds/Elwing7021
Summary: Roman culpabilise après la disparition de Nadia et il ne s'est pas encore remis de tous les événements précédents, notamment de l'abandon de Peter quelques mois auparavant.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3





	La peur de l'abandon

**Author's Note:**

> J'écris depuis longtemps mais je n'avais encore jamais publié. Cette fois-ci je me suis dis : pourquoi pas ?  
> J'ai découvert Hemlock Grove il y a peu et le personnage de Roman me fascine, je le trouve vraiment intéressant psychologiquement. Et aussi en tant que fan de "yaoi" je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir écrire un petit truc sur Roman et Peter.  
> Au début ça devait juste être un OS mais finalement en l'écrivant j'ai voulu le découper en trois partie dont voici la première. Ce n'est qu'une ébauche que je n'ai pas encore relu et donc qui risquera peut-être d'être changé et approfondis un peu plus tard. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la partie 2 et j'ai déjà tout le plan pour le reste. Donc je devrais publier les autres parties dans les jours qui suivent !  
> C'est assez sombre mais la fin est plutôt heureuse promis !  
> Je pense que cela se situe à la fin de la saison 2 mais je n'y ai pas trop fait attention. De toute façon je n'ai pas fini la saison 3.

J’ouvre subitement les yeux à l’odeur du sang enivrant chacun de mes sens… Je regarde autour de moi, couché dans mon lit froid. J’inspire un grand coup, tremblant de mon réveil brusque. Le sang rempli à nouveau mes narines : il est partout. Je me relève brusquement, paniqué, et essaye de me démêler de mes couvertures, en sueur. Ma respiration est forte et rapide, je vacille en me levant sur mes pieds et mon regard devient flou.

« _Peter ?_ »

Ma voix est éraillée et je me racle la gorge avec l’impression que quelque chose est bloquée à l’intérieur.

Quand j’ouvre la porte, l’odeur est encore plus forte. Je sens un frisson dans toute ma colonne vertébrale, mes mains n’arrêtent jamais de trembler mais mon souffle se coupe. Je n’arrive plus à respirer quand mes mains s’accrochent à la balustrade et que mon regard flou regarde en bas.

Du sang. Partout. Il y en a absolument partout. Mon ventre se tord sous la faim et l’horreur en même temps. Puis mes yeux se fixent sur une silhouette floue au milieu de la scène sanglante. Des larmes dévalent sur mes joues contre ma volonté. Mon souffle se libère en un cri étranglé et douloureux.

« _Peter !_ »

Je sais que c’est lui malgré que je ne vois plus rien. Je titube difficilement dans les escaliers, essayant de ne pas perdre l’équilibre. A un moment mes mains rentrent en contact avec une substance collante sur la balustrade. Les paumes de mes mains sont rouges et glissantes. Une fois en bas, je cours maladroitement jusqu’à la silhouette tordue sur le sol et m’écroule durement à côté, le sang du sol crissant sous mon poids et éclaboussant tout mon corps.

J’efface durement mes larmes pour mieux voir, badigeonnant grossièrement mon visage de sang.

Peter est devant moi. Son corps est blanchâtre et ses lèvres bleues. Ses cheveux et ses yeux exorbités ont perdu leur éclat de vie. Je commence à hyperventiler, je ressens chacun de mes muscles me faire souffrir sous la tension de mon corps. J’avance des mains sanglantes et peu sûre vers le corps inanimé.

« _Pe… Peter ?_ »

Ma voix tremble aussi, je gémis et retiens ma respiration. Je ne reconnais même plus ma voix. Quand mes doigts entrent en contact avec Peter, je sursaute en arrière dans un bruit d’hémoglobine propagé. C’est comme si le sang de Peter avait été étalé dans chaque recoin de la pièce et maintenant de mon être également.

Je craque finalement en sanglot et me précipité sur le corps déchiqueté pour le serrer contre moi. Je me balance d’avant en arrière, sa tête sur mes genoux et mes mains autour de son visage sans expression, agrippant et serrant. Je répète son prénom comme un mantra magique, comme si cela pouvait tout réparer.

« _Peter ? Peter ! Pe… ter s’il… s’il-te-plait… Peter !_ »

Je ne me préoccupe de rien d’autre que du corps étendu sur moi. Peu importe un éventuel danger. La pièce est silencieuse, on n’y entend plus que mes gémissements et ma respiration haletante. Parfois je cris, j’hurle, de frustration, de colère, de désespoir, d’abandon, de tristesse et de souffrance. Plus rien n’a de sens sauf le sang autour de moi. Il ne reste plus que ça.

Mes mains finissent par agripper inconsciemment mon propre visage puis à tirer, griffer profondément, provoquant davantage de sang. Je suis un idiot. Je suis tellement faible. Incapable de protéger les gens que j’aime le plus. Pourquoi continuer à vivre quand plus personne ne vous attend ? Quand la dernière personne qui vous aime et vous accepte a disparu pour toujours ?

Tout d’un coup, je me relève, ensanglanté jusqu’à la plus infime parti de ma carcasse. Je ne tremble plus, je ne pleure plus, je ne cris plus. Je ne ressens plus rien. Le silence est assourdissant. Mon corps se mets en mode automatique et se dirige vers la cuisine. Ma main se tend d’elle-même vers son objectif, sans aucun contrôle. Elle saisit cette lame de rasoir sur le plan de travail, déjà remplie de sang. Mon autre main soulève ma manche, découvrant une grande cicatrice sur tout mon avant-bras. Puis il y durant un instant comme une sensation de déjà vu dans le creux de mon estomac. Mais sans hésitation la lame se penche à nouveau contre ma peau meurtrie. Mon souffle est régulier, je n’ai plus peur. La libération est proche.

Le sang commence à couler de mon bras sous la douce pression tranchante, rassurante. Le métal froid se fond dans mon être tout aussi gelé. Ma main continue sûrement son œuvre, retraçant la ligne parfaite. Elle s’arrête une fois arrivée à l’extrémité et mon autre main imite le mouvement sur mon second bras. Une fois achevée, la lame tombe avec un bruit métallique, s’enfouissant sous les liquides écarlates jonchant le sol. Je ressens alors comme un sentiment d’accomplissement en m’avançant à nouveau vers Peter.

Soudain, j’entends une voix m’appeler… Je me stoppe, hésitant. Est-ce la voix de Peter ? Je baisse les yeux sur l’horreur sanglant à mes pieds. Impossible. Peter est… Il est mort. Il est parti. Encore une fois. Je recommence alors à avancer jusqu’à lui, mon sang s’écoulant librement de mes poignets par jais. Je veux le rejoindre. Je ne veux pas rester tout seul. Plus jamais.

J’avance encore comme un robot. Mes pieds nus pataugent dans tout ce sang avec des bruits assez écœurant. Surprenant venant d’un oupyr de trouver du sang rebutant… Je devrais être en train de danser au milieu du sang non ? De lécher jusqu’à la dernière goutte, de mordre dans la chair de Peter. Mais je ne peux pas supporter l’idée même d’y penser quelques secondes, cela me dégoûte. Je n’ai jamais aimé blesser des gens, encore moins des innocents… encore moins Peter. Il méritait une vie magnifique, loin de moi, loin des problèmes - des monstruosités - de ma famille. Mais j’ai été assez égoïste pour vouloir un ami. Je suis un véritable idiot. Je les ai tués par ma naïveté.

Je m’agenouille à nouveau près de Peter et, doucement, penche ma tête sur son buste. J’essaye de détecter un son inespéré au fond de son cœur. Mais rien. Tout est silencieux. Sauf la voix de Peter au loin, qui m’appelle. Il me demande de le rejoindre… J’arrive bientôt, dans quelques instants je vais te retrouver toi, Nadia et Letha.

J’attrape une des mains froides de Peter et la serre entre mes mains meurtrières et sanguinolentes. Ma respiration est calme, mon cœur apaisé. Je laisse mon sang s’écouler et mes yeux se fermer lentement, bercé par la voix lointaine. Je m’abandonne doucement à la noirceur qui entoure ma vie depuis toujours, je cède à l’obscurité. J’attends d’être consumé par le ressentiment qui m’a poursuivie jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Des lucioles ténébreuses dansent devant mes yeux et m’avalent tout entier.

Tout est devenu noir.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà dites moi déjà ce que vous en pensez et surtout soyez gentil svp c'est une première pour moi XD  
> C'est court je sais mais je trouvais ça mieux pour une première publication sinon je me serais certainement découragée !  
> Aussi désolé je ne suis pas encore habitué à l'interface du coup pour rajouter des tags, la présentation etc... alors si j'ai oublié des choses prévenez moi ^.^


End file.
